Niñeros Z
by SonMaria
Summary: Han pasado 3 años de la derrota de Boo. Milk, Bulma y #18 se toman unas merecidas vacaciones, por lo cual dejan a sus esposos al cuidado de sus tres hermosos retoños. ¿Sobrevivirán estos tres días?.
1. Despidiéndose

Dragón Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

Espero que les agrade, otro intento de Fic largo ^^ ¡A POR EL! xD

******Niñeros Z/Capitulo 1******

En el jardín delantero de la Corporación Capsula, se encontraban tres hermosas mujeres, la mayor de ellas, una genio, seguido una hermosa ama de casa con cabello negro y ojos a juego, tenía un moño alto, pero con algunos mechones cayendo, la última de ellas, tenía unos ojos tan celestes como el mismo cielo.

Los tres hombres que las acompañaban, tenían el cabello negro, el más pequeño peculiarmente, no tenia nariz, el segundo, que era un poco más alto, tenía el ceño fruncido al punto de que sus cejas se unieran y cara de pocos amigos y el más alto de los tres, tenía un Gi naranja y una camisa marga corta azul, combinado con una mirada llena de ingenuidad para su edad.

-Pero #18, ¿es necesario que me quede aquí?- se queja el ex-monje hacia su esposa, mientras introduce sus maños en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-¡MUJER! Porque diablos estos insectos se deben quedar en mi casa- Añade Vegeta con su tono "tierno" habitual, mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Es verdad Milk, nos podíamos haber quedado con Gohan y Videl.-Replica Goku dándole una mirada confundida a su esposa, mientras se rascaba la mejilla, haciéndole lucir realmente inocente.

Las damas, ya irritadas de dar la explicación por enésima vez en este día, explicaron su punto, claro, unas con menos paciencia que las otras.

-¡KRILIN! No me repliques, no dejare a mi niña cerca de ese viejo asqueroso sin mi supervisión, no quiero que vaya a ver una de sus revistas.-Explica la androide, ya sin una pizca de tranquilidad.-¿Me vas a contrariar?.- pregunto con una voz muy suave y mortal, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría y para enfatizar su punto coloca su brazo libre en la cadera, pasando su bolso hacia su otra mano.

-No, no, no, cariño.-Tartamudeaba el mejor amigo de Goku.- Como tu digas.-Termina de decir, colocando sus manos en posición defensiva.

-Vegeta, se quedaran aquí porque tú y yo sabemos que no puedes cuidar a Trunks tu solo.-Explica la peli-azul, con una expresión socarrona.- Además, son solo tres días, así aprovechan y entrenan juntos.

-Hmnp.- En su idioma, acepta de mala gana el Príncipe Saiyajin, girándose hacia la derecha como si quisiera alejarse lo más posible de la realidad… Tres días con su enemigo y su mini-mi, el mocoso, un insecto débil y la niña, ¡que felicidad!.

-Goku, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?, Gohan y Videl apenas tienen un mes viviendo juntos, hay que dejar que se acostumbren.-Explica la morena.- Además, ¿cuánto daño pueden causar? Tres angelitos de 9, 10 y 11años. Sabes que necesitamos estas vacaciones, como dijo Bulma, son solo tres días, solo deben cumplir la lista que les dejamos con unas tareas y ya, ¿Muy difícil?, nosotras lo hacemos TODOS los días de nuestras vidas.

-Bueno, ya basta de explicaciones, ¡es momento de irse!.- Exclama la genio con emoción, antes de darles tiempo de seguir quejándose.

Las tres mujeres entraron a la casa, hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraban los pequeños, besaron, abrazaron, aplastaron, apapacharon y otra vez a aplastar a sus respectivos hijos y esposos, dijeron sus adioses y subieron a la nave que Bulma había apartado.

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?.-Pregunta la rubia al cerrar las puertas.

-Están fritos.-Completa Milk.

No tardaron mucho en soltar las carcajadas y a arrancar para disfrutar sus tan merecidas, esperadas y peleadas vacaciones.

Los tres hombres resignados y conmocionados por las risas que resonaron anteriormente, se miraron las caras sin moverse por unos minutos.

-¿Entramos?.-Pregunta Krilin, al ser el primero en salir de estupor.

-¡NOOOOO!, ¡NOS QUEDAREMOS A OBSERVAR EL ATARDECER ZABANDIJA!, un premio nobel a este enano por su "sentido común".-Dice sarcásticamente el Príncipe Saiyajin.

-Wooow Vegeta, ¡no sabía que te llevaras tan bien con Krilin!.-Creo que todos sabemos quién hizo esa declaración.

El Saiyajin mas viejo, solo golpeo una palma en su frente, y se giro para encaminarse adentro.

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban Goten, Trunks y Marron viendo caricaturas.

Los tres hombres observaron la escena, mientras les pasaba el mismo pensamiento por la cabeza.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

****Fin Capitulo 1****

¿Qué tal?, ¿La sigo?, ¿La dejo hasta aquí por que apesta?, ¿Va bien?, ¿Da asco como mi primer Fic largo?...

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer^^ Cualquier cosa, hágamelo saber.

Kirat*

SonMaría


	2. La búsqueda y Traumas

¡Aquí el segundo capi! Gracias por sus comentarios^^

Dragón Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Pero los amo como si fueran propios x3

*****Capitulo 2*****

Luego de varios minutos de observar la escena en silencio.

-Bueno, iré a ver la dichosa nota, vamos a salir de esto de una vez.- Explica Krilin dando media vuelta y retirarse hacia la cocina, seguido de cerca por Goku.

-¿No vienes Vegeta?.- Pregunta el más ingenuo y sin esperar respuesta, gira y se va.

-Voy cuando se me antoje.- Al fijarse que nadie lo estaba escuchando, los siguió.-Quien sabe que me hará esta mujer si no hago lo que me pide.- Pensó el príncipe Saiyajin mientras se estremecía al recordar la amenaza dada luego de la discusión de la nuche anterior.

**~Flash Back~**

-Vegeta, Milk, 18 y yo nos tomaremos unas vacaciones, son tan solo tres días.-Argumenta la Peli-azul al ver a su marido entrar a su laboratorio.- y antes de que te opongas, si lo haces, te desconectare la Cámara de Gravedad mas dos meses de dieta y dormir en el sofá, Tu escoges cariño.-Amenazo dulcemente la genio, pasando sus brazos de las caderas, a cruzarlos muy al estilo Vegeta y un ceño que rivalizaría a su marido.

El aludido solo bufo, se dio vuelta, salió con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y una venita palpitándole en la frente, murmurando cosas que sonaban como "Estúpida Mujer Terrícola".

Luego de que saliera de la habitación, la peli-azul descruzo los brazos, dejando una caer libremente y el otro sujetando su cadera, cambio su peso hacia el otro pie con una expresión socarrona, al darse cuenta de vencedora en la discusión, susurro con fuerza un "¡SI!" y empezó a planear sus tan esperadas vacaciones.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

Al llegar a la cocina, ve a los dos hombres leyendo un pequeño pedacito de papel, sentados en la mesa, el mas alto estaba tan blanco como la nieve, Vegeta no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Entonces, que es lo primero en la lista cochina esa.- Pide con la delicadeza que lo caracteriza.

-He Vegeta no creo que sea bueno decirlo en voz alta otra vez…-Se excusa el Ex-Monje al ver la cara de circunstancia, plasmada en su mejor amigo luego de saber lo que decía la nota.

-¡ESCUPELO DE UNA VEZ!, No tengo tiempo para juegos.- No hace falta decir quien fue ¿cierto?.

-Arrrg… Tenemos que llevar a los niños…-pronuncio Krilin con cuidado manteniendo un ojo en su mejor amigo.- a la clínica en Ciudad Satán, para que…-Se apago.

-¡DILO! ¡O te carbonizo enano!.- Amenaza el príncipe Saiyajin, extendiendo su brazo derecho hasta que llegara a la altura de la cabeza de Krilin, preparado para lanzarle un Big Bang.

-Para que les pongan la inyección en contra de la "HepaSaranChina Aviaria".- Explico el Ex-Monje, casi en un susurro.

-….

-Eso.- Pronuncio con calma el Saiyajin más viejo.

-¿Eso?….-Pregunta con cuidado, el más bajito de los dos.

-¡ESO ES TOTALMENTE ESTUPIDO!, ¡Deberías llevar solo a tu hija, mi mocoso y el enano de Kakarotto, son Saiyajins, no se enferman!.-Replico Vegeta.-Cierto Kakarotto.

-….-Nada.

-¿Kakarotto?.- Llama de nuevo.

-….-Silencio sepulcral.

-¿Goku?.- Pregunta Krilin mientras se voltea a mirar a donde se encontraba sentado su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué paso con mi papá?.-Pregunta el pequeño Goten que venía entrando a la cocina junto a los dos chibis.- Paso por nuestro lado corriendo como loco.- Explica mientras los otros dos solo asienten.

-Se fue luego de que le dije a Vegeta que teníamos que llevarlos a que les pongan una vacuna.-Explica el padre de la niña.

-Krilin.

-¿Si Vegeta?.

-Los niños no están.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡QUE LOS MOCOSOS NO ESTAN!, ¿ES MUY DIFICIL?.-Explota el Príncipe Saiyajin, mientras se frota las sienes.

-Ya entendí, no te enojes, vamos a buscarlos.- Argumenta el Ex-Monje, colocando sus manos en posición defensiva.-Que carácter.-Murmura pasa si, y empieza a caminar fuera de la cocina para empezar su búsqueda.

Luego de diez minutos de búsqueda incansables, Vegeta, el cerebro del grupo como se hacía llamar, se dio cuenta que su casa era ENORME, en todo el sentido de la palabra y que tardarían mucho tiempo buscando de la manera convencional.

-¡Ya basta insecto!, dejémonos de juegos, busca el Ki de Kakarotto y yo el de los niños.

Krilin solo asiente y se separan para buscar a los fugitivos.

-Vamos a ver…- Pensaba el Ex-Monje mientras se dirigía hacia donde emanaba el Ki del Saiyajin mas joven.-¡AQUÍ!-Exclama con emoción luego de haber llegado.-¿He?, ¿una… pared?...-Habla para sí, mientras se rasca la cabeza en señal de confusión.-¡GOKU!,¡ Déjate de juegos, sal, inyectaran a los niños no a ti!.-Grita el Ex-Monje en un intento de que su mejor amigo salga de su escondite.

-¿Lo prometes?.-Se escucho la voz muy cerca, pero no se veía por ningún lado.

-¡Si, lo prometo, ahora sal para que terminemos con esto!-Grito.- ¡HAA!-Krilin cayó en su trasero, de la impresión de que Goku callera del techo.-¿Te has vuelto loco?, ¿que diablos hacías allá arriba?.

- Vi que venias y sabia que no mirarías hacia arriba, además es que no cabía en el macetero.- Explica con su típica expresión inocente mientras ríe y se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Gotas de sudor rodaron por la nuca de Krilin al oír la segunda razón. Se elvanta y al sacudir sus pantalones llama Vegeta.

-¡ENANO!, ¿ya encontraste a Kakarotto?.

-¡SI!, ¿Tienes a los niños?.- Pregunta, pero no hacía falta responder, por la puesta paso un vegeta con dos Semi-Saiyajins pataleando debajo de los brazos, y una pequeña niña guindando de su cabello. El Príncipe Saiyajin tenía lágrimas dentro de sus ojos

-Esta mocosa tiene un buen agarre.- Pensó, mientras luchaba para no mandarla al otro lado de la habitación.

Los otros presentes soltaron una pequeña risa, pero pararon inmediatamente luego de ver el resplandor de muerte dado por el aludido.

-Krilin, serias tan amable de retirar a tu hija de mi cabello…-Dijo con los dientes apretados, luchando para no gritar.

Krilin toma a su pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, y la coloca a su lado, sujetando su manito.

-¡TU TAMBIEN INSECTO!.- Grito, señalando a Goku, ya no aguantando mas, pero feliz de que no tuviera un monito guindado en su cabeza.

-¿Ha? Pero Vegeta, Yo no tengo una hija.- Dulce ingenuidad…

-AARRG… Idio!, Imbe!... No vale la pena… Solo, agarra a tu mocoso.- Pronuncia Vegeta con los dientes tan apretados que sus molares podrían traspasarse unos a otros.

-¡Oh Claro!, Ven Goten.- Dice mientras lo toma y lo coloca en la misma posición que estaban Marrón y Krilin.

Vegeta baja a Trunks y le toma la mano en contra de su voluntad, pero no quería volver a pasar por lo que paso para encontralos. Se estremeció involuntariamente al recordar.

**~Flash Back~**

-¡MOCOSOS!, ¡Se que están aquí salgan ya!, o le sira muy mal.- Grito Vegeta mientras caminaba por el jardín trasero de la Corporación Capsula.

-¡OOHHH! ¡Vegguieee!.- Se oyó venir de una voz femenina, una vos que vegeta reconocería hasta el día de su muerte… ¡TAN TAN TAN! SU SUEGRA…

-No, este no es el momento para que esta vieja aparezca…- Pensó rápidamente mientras miraba hacia todos lados en busca de un lugar donde esconderse.

-Cariño, ¿quieres un ponquesito?.- Dijo la misma voz, ahora a su lado.

-¡AHHH!, ¿¡QUE DIABLO!?, ¡¿Como llego tan rápido hasta aquí?!, Ahora no tengo tiempo Loca Mamá de Bulma, tengo que buscar a los mocosos.-Pronuncio queriendo salir lo más rápido que pudiera de allí.- Esta mujer me va a matar.-Pensó.

-¿Oh, tan rápido?, ¿estás seguro que no quieres un ponquesito?, por lo que veo, tienes cara de querer un dulce…-Exclamo la Sra. Brief.

-Anciana… ¡TIENE LOS OJOS CERRADOS!…- Grito el Príncipe Saiyajin, de verdad, esta Sra. Le daba miedo.- ¿y no ha visto a los mocosos?.

-¿Trunksie-Pohh y los otros angelitos?.- Pregunto, y sin esperar respuesta.- Si, ellos me dijeron donde estaban, pero no te puedo decir, si no, el juego no será divertido.

-¡¿Que juego, ni que pepinos?!.- Pregunta Vegeta ya con ganas de salir corriendo,

-Están jugando a las escondidas, estoy tan orgullosa de ti Vegguie, ya hasta juegas con los niños.- Pronuncio mientras que con la mano libre, le agarra la mejilla a Vegeta.

-Toma, te diré donde están los niños, pero solo si me das un abrazo.- Pronuncio, colocando la bandeja en una mesita que estaba a su lado, y abrió los brazos esperando a su yerno.

-¡Ni lo pienses vieja!.- Grito el Saiyajin, con los ojos como platos y con cara de asco.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

-No puedo creer, que hice eso… Y todo por tu culpa Bulma.- Pensó Vegeta, estremeciéndose más notoriamente esta vez, tenía una cara de miedo y asco, exactamente igual que cuando vio a los gusanos en el estomago de Majin Boo.

-¿Vegeta, que te sucede?.-Pregunta Goku, preocupado, el Príncipe Saiyajin no se traumaba con nada, sea lo que sea era fuerte.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez…- Dijo volviendo a su estado habitual.

Los Chibis dejaron escapar una risita recordando la escena. Goku y Krilin se miraron confundidos, pero prefirieron pasarlo por alto.

-Bueno, vámonos ya, ¿Qué esperan, que vengan las inyectadoras hasta aquí?.- Dice Vegeta, dando media Vuelta y empezando a dirigirse a la salida de la Corporacion Capsula.

***Fin Capitulo 2***

La enfermedad: "HepaSaranChina Aviaria" si me pertenece xD.

¿Qué tal?, ¿Asqueroso?, ¿Chevere?, ¿Lleno sus expectativas?, La Próxima vez, "Aventuras en la Clínica" ¡En su sala de cine preferida!... Okaaay… eso sonó muy estúpido…

¡Hasta la Próxima!, Espero que les haya gustado^^ ¡Chau!

SonMaría

Kirat*


	3. Aventuras en la Clínica

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios^^, me alegra que les haya gustado y espero que siga siendo así.

Dragón Ball en todo su esplendor y belleza, no es mío.

***Capitulo 3***

Al llegar a la salida de la Corporación Capsula, el ganador del premio nobel por sentido común, pregunto.

-¿Volamos o tomamos alguna vía de transporte?

-¿Me ves cara de querer juntarme con terrícolas débiles?, ¡¿Que comes que adivinas?!, Me encantaría tomar uno de sus transportes mediocres, ¡OH SABIO REY DE LOS OBVIOS ILUMINAME!.- Dijo Vegeta sarcásticamente mientras que para exagerar lanzaba los brazos al aire. Volteo los ojos, bufo y literalmente arrastro a Trunks hacia el cielo.

-¡¿A NADIE LE IMPORTA LO QUE NOSOTROS QUEREMOS?!.- Grito la pequeña ya irritada de que todo el mundo le pasara por encima.

-¿Que sucede Marron?.- Pide Goku.

-Yo nunca me he subido en metro, ¿Podemos subir?.- Pide Dulcemente la Minimi de 18, dando sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

-Ni lo sueñes mocosa, prefiero abrazar otra vez a la loca que juntarme con personas más débiles que Yamcha.- Dice rotundamente el Príncipe Saiyajin mientras se cruza de brazos.

Como todo el mundo estaba ocupado peleando por sus derechos y preferencias, no se fijaron en la mirada con el brillo diabólico que compartieron los dos pequeños Semi-Saiyajins, asintieron en uno al otro como si pudieran entenderse, y por primera vez en un rato, Trunks hablo.

-Les tenemos un trato.-

-¡NO Y ROTUNDAMENTE NO!, No voy a negociar con un mocoso.- Replica Vegeta sabiendo que su hijo podía ser tan malvado como el mismo Freeze.

-Bueno, entonces le diremos a Mamá, tía Bulma y tía 18 que no nos cuidaron bien.- Añade Goten para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Los escuchamos.- Habla Krilin antes de que a Vegeta le salga fuego por la boca.

-Iremos volando.- Los hombres dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.- Pero, eso significa que al salir de la clínica, nos ayudaran a terminar nuestro análisis.- Explica Trunks.

- Y mañana nos llevaran al parque de diversiones.- Añade Marron.

-No olvidemos las galletas, quiero galletas.-Susurra.-… ¡HARÁN MUCHAS GALLETAS!.- Termina gritando de emoción Goten, mientras brincaba hasta casi tocar el techo y regresar.

-¿Qué? El parque y las galletas están bien, pero ¿Análisis? ¿Qué es eso?.- Pide Goku.

-Es algo muy complicado para tu complejo cerebro Kakarotto.- Escupe el Príncipe Saiyajin.- y no pienso hacer nada de galletas.

-Todo o no hay trato. Ustedes eligen.- Argumenta Trunks con una mirada muy parecida a la de su madre.

-¡ELIJO QUE TERMINEMOS ESTO DE UNA VEZ Y CERO JUEGOS!.- Grita Vegeta ya harto, de que unos enanos lo manipularan.

-Tío Vegeta, recuerde que tía Bulma se llevo un teléfono.-Dice delicadamente Goten.

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa?.

-Y Trunks tiene otro allá.- Va aclarando Marron, señalando hacia la mano de Trunks donde estaba alegremente girando un teléfono celular.

-¿Y?.- Luego de que a Vegguie le entra una iluminación ¿Sera Kami?, se da cuenta, de lo que querían decir los niños.- No se atreverían mocosos.- Intento sonar intimidante.

-Rétanos.- Sencillamente dijeron al unísono los tres chibis.

-Está bien, ya dejémonos de estos y vayamos de una vez, van a cerrar la clínica, y después tendremos que regresar mañana.- Dicho esto, los seis tomaron vuelo hasta la clínica en Ciudad Satán.

Cinco minutos de vuelo seguidos, risas llenaban el aire mientras los niños decían cosas como, "Soy un pajarito" o hacían ruidos de avión, era una escena relativamente tierna si obviamos el hombre mal-encarado al fondo, a el cual ¡todos amamos!, pero que parecía que estuviera pasando el peor día de su vida.

Aterrizan en un callejón, se acomodan la ropa, salen los niños adelante y los mayores atrás, para poder vigilarlos por donde van.

-¿He, Krilin…?.- Llama El Saiyajin más joven.

-Te oigo.- Responde mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Dónde queda la clínica?.

-Hacia allá.-Dice señalando hacia la derecha.- Creo…-Pronuncia en un susurro para sí.

Luego de caminar varios minutos en esa dirección y no haber llegado a su destino, nuestro Principe Saiyajin se empezó a impacientar…

-Enano.- dice en todo brusco.- ¿Cuanto falta?, estás seguro de que sabes hacia dónde vamos.

-¡PFF!.-Bufo en señal de superioridad.- Pues claro que se Vegeta, yo lo sé todo.- Dijo mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados.- *¡CLANG!*… Se estampo contra un poste.

-¡Ni una palabra!.- Sentencia Krilin al ver que se les estaban escapando risas, mientras sobaba la marca roja en vertical, que dividía su cara en dos.

Varios minutos de caminata… algunos insultos de parte de Vegeta hacia los que se metían en su camino, burlas hacia el Ex-Monje y despistes de Goku.

-¡ME RINDO!.-Exclama Krilin arrodillándose levantando las manos al cielo.- ¡DENDE! ¡Hermano, donde está el condenado hospital!.

La gente lanzaba miradas raras hacia el acontecimiento, no todos los días se veía un hombre, sin nariz, con la mitad de la cara hinchada, arrodillado y gritando al cielo… eso no era nada normal.

-Krilin.- llamo con voz suave Goku.

-¡ERES FELIZ GOKU AHORA LO SABEN!, ¡NO SE DONDE ESTA EL HOSPITAL! ¡18 ME VA MATAR!.- Grito mientras se empezaban a formar lagrimas en sus ojos cerrados.

Gotas de sudor corrían por la nuca de los presentes.

-Papi.-Llamo Marron.

-¡NOO MARRON PAPI VA A MORIR!.- Exclamo mientras tomaba su hija de los hombros y la movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás.- ¡TE AMO MI NIÑA!.

-¡ENANO!, ¡Ya cállate!.- dice Vegeta cansado de tener que calarse las estupideces de este insecto, Según el.- Date la vuelta.

-¿¡Para que!?,¡ no veré crecer a mi hija!, bffbbffbfbfbfbffmmm…- Empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¡ARRGG!, ¡Eres peor que los niños juntos!.- Dice Vegeta mientras lo sujeta por su camisa y le da la vuelta para que mirara.

En letras grandes y azules decía **SATAN CITY HOSPITAL.**

**-**Oh… ¡Vieron, yo sabía donde quedaba, nunca duden de mi!.- se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado y camino hacia la clínica. Gotas de sudor rodaron nuevamente por la nuca de los presentes.

-Buenas Tardes.- Llama Goku en la recepción.- Tenemos una cita, a nombre de Bulma Brief.

-Buenas, ¿por la Sra. Bulma?, déjeme revisar.- Golpea los botones de su teclado, espera unos segundos.- Cierto, es para tres inyecciones en contra de la "HepaSaranChina Aviaria". Sígame.

Luego de caminar por los pasillos escalofriantes, cada uno de los hombres tomo firmemente a su hijo de la mano, para que no fueran a escapar, pero los niños iban con sus cabezas en alto y sus pechos inflados.

Al llegar los montaron en una camilla, sentados en la orilla, cada uno al costado de otro.

Entro una enfermera, que parecía de la edad de 24 años, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes a juego.

-Hola, estoy buscando a, Goten, Trunks y la Srta. Marron.- Exclama la joven al entrar a el consultorio.- ¿Son ustedes?.- todos asintieron.- Bueno, mi nombre es Lime muchísimo gusto…¿quién es el primer valiente?.

Goten y Marron se señalaron entre ellos mientras Trunks intentaba escapar por detrás.

-¡OH NONONO! Trunks, ven aquí.-Dijo el Príncipe Saiyajin.- Vamos a salir de esto de una vez. – lo sujeto y lo sentó en la camilla, aun con sus manos en los hombros para evitar que se levantara.

-¿Así que tu eres Trunks?, como eres el mayor empezaremos por ti para que des el ejemplo.-Explica la joven mientras saca la inyectadora.- Vas a sentir un pellizquito.

-¡AAAHHH!.- se escucho un grito proveniente de Goku, como salió corriendo de la sala.

-Cobarde…-Murmura Vegeta.- Ya nos encargaremos de él, agarra a los mocosos.- Krilin solo asiente y toma las manitas de Goten y Marron.

Trunks cierra los ojos fuertemente y empieza a gritar.-¡ALÉJATE DE MI BRUJA!, SACA ESA AGUJA DE MI PIEL, TERRÍCOLA ESTÚPIDA, ESTO NO LO VALE NI MIL GALLETAS…¡·$&&(&/)·%$!.- No creo que sea apropiado colocar ese lenguaje por aquí.

-Trunks.- Susurra Lime.- Ya esta…

-RIDICU-¿He?, ¿listo?.-Lime solo asiente.-

-Ahora tu Goten…-Dice la joven dirigiéndose al Semi-Saiyajin mas joven, el cual, tenia cara como si fuera el fin del mundo...

"¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁ!" Un grito asustado resonó por toda Ciudad Satán.

***Fin Capitulo 3***

Pobre Goten... Entonces ¿Que tal?, ¿apesta?, ¿lo sigo o lo dejo hasta aqui por que es un insulto al mundo de los fanfics?, Ustedes elijen :)

Disculpen mis errores ortográficos.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Chau y cuídense mucho!

SonMaría

Kirat*


	4. Discusiones y Bromas

¡Hola!, Disculpen por mi tardanza, tratare de actualizar mas seguido, es que las tareas no me dejan.

¡Sin más preámbulos! Aquí tienen su Capi^^

Dragón Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

***Capitulo 4***

-Cobardes todos… el único que no monto drama fui yo.-Dice un chico de cabello lavanda mientras entraban, él y cinco más a un edificio en forma de cúpula, llevaba los ojos cerrados y una ceja alzada en señal de superioridad, abre los ojos y cruza los brazos sin dejar la expresión socarrona.

Krilin bufo mientras soltaba las manos de Goten y Marron.-Lo que tu digas Trunks, todos sabemos que el más valiente fui yo.-Dice un pequeño de cabellos de ébano, mientras inflaba el pecho.

-Fuiste un total cobarde también, pero tu padre se lleva el premio.-Dice un ya irritado Príncipe Saiyajin, mientras llevaba a un Goku sobre el hombro, completamente fuera de juego, Lanza al Saiyajin más joven al suelo.-¡KAKAROTTO!.-Grita a todo pulmón.

-¡AAHHHHH!, ¡INYECCIONES! ¡AGUJAS! ¡HOZPITAL! ¡EL COCO!.- Grito de todo un tirón nuestro Saiyajin más inocente mientras se levantaba y miraba hacia todas las direcciones en busca de uno de sus traumas.

Gotitas de sudor rodaron…-Goten, creo que todos sabemos que la más valiente fui yo, así que merezco mas galletitas.-Dice Marron mientras coloca sus dedos en forma de "V", coloca su mano libre en la cadera y saca la lengua, guiñando un ojo.

-¡Mentirosa!.-Exclama Goten señalando a Marron acusadoramente.- Yo fui valiente porque mi papa es el más fuerte del universo, lo cual me hace valiente.-Monologaba en voz alta el Semi-Saiyajin más joven.

-Lo que tiene en fuerza, le falta en cerebro.-Susurra Trunks.

-¿¡QUE HAZ DICHO!?.-Pregunta Goten mientras levanta un puño amenazadoramente.

-¡QUE TU NO TIENES CEREBRO!.-Grita Trunks mientras se acerca al hijo menor de Goku en posición amenazante.

Mientras los niños discutían y Vegeta trataba de separarlos, amenazándolos y ofreciéndoles una lluvia de puñetazos, Krilin, parecía ser el único que digirió la última declaración de Goku, y su curiosidad pudo más.

-Goku.

-¿Mmmm?.

-¿Que coco?.

-¿Qué coco de que coco?.

-¿El coco que tu decías ya sabes "EL C-O-C-O".-Explico lentamente.

-¿El Coco?...-Pensó en voz alta.-EL COCO.-Dice un poco mas fuerte.-¡EL COOOCOOO!.-Grito levantando un puño al aire. Los ojos de Krilin se iluminaron, Dende hoy estaba haciendo milagros, primero la clínica aparecía de la nada, ahora Goku había entendido algo por si solo.-¿Qué coco?.-Finalizo mientras se rasca la mejilla en señal de confusión.

El Ex-Monje cayó al piso, se levanta como si nadie hubiera visto nada, y golpea una mano contra su frente mientras suspira.-Nada Goku.-Per-NADA GOKU.- Interrumpió.- ¿Olvídalo si?.-Hace un gesto con sus manos en señal de que no le de importancia.

-Vamos a descansar mientras los niños juegan, este viaje me dejo agotado.-Declara Krilin mientras camina hacia la sala para acostarse en el mueble.

-No le vi lo cansón realmente.-Explica el Saiyajin más joven mientras coloca las manos en su cinturón y sigue a su mejor amigo hacia la sala de estar.

-Si estabas inconsciente durante todo el camino de regreso, no tuviste que pelear con ninguno de los niños y solo huías como loco maniático de Vegeta por toda la clínica, Para ti fue un día de descanso.-Explica Krilin mientras se sientan cada uno en un sofá distinto y empieza a cambiar el televisor.

-¡PAPI!.-Grito una voz femenina.

-¿Mi niña?.-Llama el Ex-Monje a su hija.

-¿Podemos ver televisión aquí con ustedes?.- Pregunta inocentemente mientras coloca sus ojitos de cachorro.

-De ninguna manera.- Dice Vegeta mientras entra a la habitación con dos Semi-Saiyajin alados por las orejas, ninguno de los tres tenían buena cara.- Ustedes a la habitación de Trunks, y nosotros estaremos aquí.-Explica, En un día normal se habría ido a entrenar, pero realmente, este día era de todo, menos normal, y cuando digo de TODO, es porque es todo…

-Papá.-Dice cantarinamente Trunks, Vegeta gira la cabeza para mirarlo, y lo encuentra agitando el mismo teléfono celular de la mañana.

-Arrrrg… Enanos endemoniados, Bulma me las va a pagar.-Murmura el Príncipe Saiyajin.-Esta bien mocosos, pero no vayan a poner nada estu…

Vegeta no pudo seguir con su diatriba por que la televisión lo interrumpió, anunciando que habían encontrado el programa.

"¡EL INCREIBLE MUNDO DE GUMBALL!"

Era el capitulo donde Gumball, Darwin y Richard, se hacen bromas entre si, los niños estaba muy interesados, pero si quiera llevaba 5 minutos y ya a los mayores los había secuestrado Morfeo.

En los tres muebles distintos, cada uno de los guerreros se hallaban ya en el quinto sueño, a Goku se le salía la baba, Krilin estaba murmurando cosas que sonaban como "Tu me conoces, precios bajos, bajos bajoooos, como el Ki de Yamcha" y el Príncipe Saiyajin, tenía el ceño fruncido pero su mano se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su orificio nasal.

Los niños, interesados en el programa, se miran entre sí, y giran la cabeza hacia sus respectivos padres. Comparten una sonrisa maligna y un brillo malvado, antes de empezar a cuchichear.

Al llegar a un acuerdo, se pararon sigilosamente y cada uno agarro una dirección distinta, minutos después, regresan cada uno con una serie de objetos en sus bracitos.

-Bueno, empecemos con Krilin.-Susurra Trunks procurando no despertar a los bellos durmientes. Los otros dos presentes solo asintieron y rodearon al pobre Ex-Monje.

Cosas volaban por toda la habitación, al separarse del mejor amigo de Goku, se podía observar que tenía un tomate en donde debería ir su nariz, dos cojines en su pecho, como bubis y para rematar, tenia cabello verde. Pequeñas risitas se escapaban de los infractores, esto valdría la pena.

-Sigue tu papá Trunks.- Susurra Goten.

El mismo procedimiento paso con Vegeta, pero este tenía "algo" que debería ser un bigote falso, pero parecía una rata muerta, estaba maquillado muy al estilo Moderato y tenía una sola ceja, pues los angelitos terminaron de rellenar el espacio que quedaba en el entre cejo con marcador indeleble. En este momento ya estaban luchando para no reír a carcajadas.

-Solo uno más.- Dice Marron mientras frota sus manos en señal de complicidad.

Diez minutos más tardes de cambio de look para Goku, y el resultado fue, sus cabellos estaban sujetos en una cola alta, tenía una goma de mascar negra colocada en el diente frontal derecho, lo que le hacía parecer que le faltaba y por ultimo unas orejas de conejo incrustadas en la maraña de cabello.

Los pequeñines compartieron una última mirada, tomaron aíre y…

-¡DESPIERTEN! ¡GUSANOS, AGUJAS Y MAMÁS!.- Gritaron al unisonó.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!.- Un grito distinto provenía de cada uno de los hombres, mientras se sentaron de un brinco en sus respectivos muebles.

Los niños tragaron y soltaron las carcajadas, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

***Fin Capitulo 4***

¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Vegeta los decapitara?, ¿Goku reconocerá quien es el coco?, ¿Krilin se quedara con su nariz?, ¿Quieren continuación? ¡Avisen! Y gracias por sus comentarios.

¿Qué tal?, Mil disculpas de nuevo, tratare de actualizar más seguido, espero que les haya gustado y haya llenado sus expectativas. Cualquier cosa, háganmelo saber^^

SonMaría

Kirat*


	5. El Dulce Despertar

Disculpen mi tardanza, como prometí, aquí la continuación de Niñeros Z, tratare de montar todos los capítulos para así no dejarlos esperando, bueno Enjoy!

****Capitulo 5****

Entre gritos y risas se podían divisar a tres jovencitos riendo a carcajada limpia mientras sujetaban sus pancitas. Marron se encontraba sujetando el hombro derecho de Goten con la mano libre, mientras este estaba dando palmadas en su pierna derecha tratando de calmarse, por su lado Trunks rodaba por el suelo mientras intentaba que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí...?-Pronuncio una voz oscura y mortal, a la cual la seriedad no le duro mucho ya que logro ver a el más pequeño de los guerreros, el cual entre gritos y brincos uno de los cojines se encontraba más abajo que otro y parecía una cosa rara, sumándole el tomate, el muy "serio" Vegeta no pudo soportarlo más y se unió a los niños en las carcajadas.

-Señorita, me puede decir que está sucediendo... ¿Por qué Vegeta tiene una sola ceja?.-Pregunta un confundido Goku mas para sí que para la extraña "Señorita".

-Goku, aun sigues dormido, soy yo y además ¿qué diablos traes puesto en el cabello?' no me digas que se te ocurrió seguir el consejo de Vegeta de ir a pedirle ayuda a la mamá de Bulma...

-¿Señora?, ¡COMO SABE MI NOMBRE!, además de fea, bruja... Que tiene mi cabello, esta igual...¿o no?.- Reflexiona mientras se rasca la nuca con la mano derecha como acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba confundido.

Vegeta se levanta lentamente mientras se limpia las pequeñas lagrimas que cayeron gracias al ataque de risa repentino, baja la mirada buscando a los niños, los cuales, al ver que poco a poco se habían dado cuenta de sus travesuras, huyendo por la derecha, entre pequeñas risitas, salieron de la habitación en busca de quien sabe que. El principie Saiyajin ignora el hecho de que los niños no están y se dirige hasta los dos adultos, uno de ellos, el más bajito se encontraba mirando confundido mientras trataba de sacarse la nariz roja y el Saiyajin más joven estaba tratando de arrancarse las orejas y de desenmarañar su cabello.- Aclara la garganta mientras espera que los dos guerreros le presten atención.

-¿Uh?.- Minuto de silencio...

-...Kakarotto, juraría que no podías ser más ridículo.

-...

-Tú que me ves, mujerzuela.- Escupe el príncipe Saiyajin hacia el Ex-Monje.

-Pues, ni idea CE-JOTA...

-¡AHORA SI TE PARTO LOS OJOS POR QUE NARIZ NO TIENES, RODOLFO!.- Grita con tanta rabia que se podía observar el fuego ardiendo en las pupilas Onix de el Saiyajin más viejo.

-¡MOMENTO!.- Grita el Saiyajin más joven, haciendo que los otros dos voltearan a verlo.- Se puede saber, que nos sucedió... No recuerdo que Krilin tuviera una hermana fea llamada Rodolfo. Ay Vegeta, debías hacerle caso a la mamá de Bulma, por andar siempre con cara de pocos amigos, se te unieron las cejas.- Regaña Goku mientras cierra los ojos y balancea su dedo en el aire hacia adelante y atrás en señal de superioridad.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres?... Sabes que, no quiero saber.- Dice mientras se dirige al baño...-¡NIÑOS!.- Se escucho un grito seguido de unas fuertes pisadas y el chasquido de una puerta rota.

Los dos guerreros se miraron las caras y corrieron en dirección al sonido al ver lo que sucedía, al llegar a la habitación de Trunks lo primero que pudieron apreciar, fue la manilla de la puerta totalmente rota, adentro se encontraba un Vegeta echando humo y unos niños blancos como la nieve.

-Vegeta..- Susurra Goku-

-Silencio Lola Bunny, porque Bugs no eres.

-Vegeta...- Susurra ahora Krilin.

-Mira Bubis de gelatina, haz algo bueno por tu vida y dame una sola razón por la cual no debo aniquilarte en este mismo momento.- Pregunta con sarcasmo el Príncipe Saiyajin.

-Están al teléfono...

-Y a mí que me importa eso...- Luego al recordar, Vegeta palideció como si hubiera visto al mismo Freezer.

-Si mami, todo bien... si, si estan aquí... ya te pongo en alta voz.

-¿Vegeta, Cariño como se portan los niños?, antes de que respondas, recuerda que si algo le sucede a nuestros bebes, te juro que te arrepentirás...- Sentenciaron al unisonó las tres mujeres con voz mortal.

-Todo bien...- Dice Krilin mientras se saca los cojines.

-De maravilla...añade Goku mientras se desata el Cabello, con ello caen las orejas.

-...

-Vegeta.- Sentencia Bulma.

- Se portan tan bien, que no parecen hijos suyos...

-También te amo cariño...-Dice en son de burla.- Bueno mis niños, pórtense bien, Los amamos Adiós.

-...

-Niños...

-humng...

-Este marcador no es indeleble cierto...-Pide Vegeta.

-No Tío Vegeta, sale con agua.-Explica Goten.

Vegeta da media vuelta para retirarse, pero Trunks interrumpe.

-Papá, Tio Goku, Krilin... Recuerden que nos tienen que llevar al parque mañana. Buenas noches.

-Solo Duérmete Trunks.- Sentencia Vegeta con los dientes apretados.- Duerme Bien.

Krilin y Goku se quedaron para arropar y acomodar a los niños, luego de haber hecho lo siguiente, los besan en la frente y se despiden.

Al intentar cerrar la puerta, la cual no cerró por que el Principe Saiyajin machuco la perilla, la juntan y se ven las caras.

-Solo dos días hermano, solo dos días...- Alienta Krilin ante la mirada de cansancio de Goku.

-No me preocupa eso Krilin... es que... ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!...

El Ex-Monje Suspira.- Tu no cambias... quien te manda a desmallarte en la clínica, Vamos a la cocina y luego a Dormir, nos espera un largo día.

Fin Capitulo 5

¿Qué tal?, bueno, si te gusto házmelo saber, si quieres que lo continúe, házmelo saber, si te logre sacar una sonrisa y cumplí mi propósito, házmelo saber, Mas tarde subiré otro capítulo cuando lo termine.

Lo de "Te parto los ojos" es una experiencia personal, la cual me causo mucha gracia, así que decidí colocarlo a ver qué tal.

Adelanto del próximo capitulo: ¡Al Parque de Diversiones!

Los quiero mucho, un saludo, Agradeceré mucho sus comentarios, como es de costumbre, Gracias por leer y bueno ¡HASTA LUEGO!

SonMaría

Kirat*


	6. Al Parque De Diversiones

Okay!, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta, un nuevo capítulo de Niñeros Z, ya van 2 en un mismo día!, New Record xD...

Sin mas preámbulos, Enjoy :3

Capitulo 6

El sol brillaba e iluminaba cada espacio posible, se colaba por las ventanas de las habitaciones de un peculiar hogar.

Nuestros niñeros favoritos, obviamente, no le hacían caso al despertador natural que les regalaba Dios, así que seguían en lo suyo... Dormir, extrañamente Vegeta no se había parado como un loco desenfrenado a entrenar, como lo haría normalmente, ha de ser por el estrés de el día anterior, el cual no le permitía aunque quisiese, levantarse de la cama.

Pero como ha de esperarse, los niños no les importaba en lo mas mínimo que ellos se encontraran en los brazos de Morfeo, y con la delicadeza digna de un Saiyajin, aunque Marron no lo fuera, había aprendido mucho con sus amigos; Se dirigieron a despertar a sus padres, puesto que en sus mentecitas inocentes solo se hallaba un pensamiento. NIÑOS+PARQUE+AZUCAR=DIVERSION.

Se levantan, cepillan los dientes y bañan, para darles un poquito mas de descanso a sus progenitores, al estar completamente aseados, se encaminan a hacer su primera travesura del dia.

Primero se dirigen a un piso de la Corporación Capsula llamada el "Ala Son" Donde hallaron al Saiyajin más joven roncando, un hilo de baba corría por la esquina de su boca.

-Tío Goku despierte...- Intento Trunks de un modo delicado.

-Así no tonto, deja que te enseñe... ¡SEÑOR GOKUUUUUUUU ARRIBAAAAAAA!.-Grito Marron con todas sus fuerzas...

-No, no,no... Así se despierta a un Son.- Explico Goten...- Retrocedan.

Camina unos pasitos hacia a atrás, agarra aire y corre con todas sus fuerzas, pega un salto alto, no lo suficientemente grande como para pegar del techo per si para agarrar suficientemente impulso.

Se oyó un golpe seco, seguido de.- Arriba papi, arriba papi, despierta, despierta, mamá preparo el desayuno.- Dice rápidamente mientras rebotaba en el estomago de su padre.

-Go_Go_Goten.- Pronuncia el Saiyajin mientras intenta tomar el aire robado por los brincos de su hijo.- Ya esta, ya esta... ahora, ¡LA COMIDA!.- Exclama mientras levanta un brazo en señal de victoria.

Los otros dos niños miraban sorprendidos, realmente esta era una familia loca.

-Ahora, nada de comida hasta que te bañes y te prepares para ir al parque, no sin antes preparar el desayuno.- enumera Goten mientras se coloca en los hombros de su papá.

-Solo una petición Tío Goku, dice con ternura Marron.- Por nada del mundo, deje cocinar a el Sr. Vegeta, ¡Por favor!.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo niños... bueno me iré a bañar, ahora, vayan a despertar a los otros.- pide Goku, mientras se baja a su hijo de los hombros. -Hey, ya se... para despertar a Vegeta, susúrrenle cerca del oído, que se acerca su suegra.-dice, dándoles un giño en señal de complicidad.

Los niños se retiran de la habitación y se dirigen hacia la habitación de Krilin, el cual se encontraba en el Salón Z.

Al llegar, Marron se acerca a su padre y empieza a hacerle cosquillas en los pies, pero entre patada y patada para Marron era muy difícil, ya veía por que necesitaba la fuerza de su madre.

-Chicos, un poco de ayuda aquí, sujétenlo.- Los pequeños solo asintieron y tomaron cada uno una pierna del Ex-Monje, mientras Marron le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Ha... Hajahajahaajahajahajahaja!, Ya ya por favor, deténganse.- ruega Krilin mientras, intenta liberarse, cuando de pronto ellos lo sueltan, es seguido de un golpe sordo y un chillido

-Aaaaaaaay...

-Cero quejas, Vaya a Bañarse, hay que ir al parque, ya son las 90:0 AM y abren a las 11:00... además, TENEMOS HAMBRE!.- Exclama Marron.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el trió salió de la habitación en busca de su ultima victima...

La habitación del Príncipe Saiyajin se hallaba en penumbras, lo único que se podía divisar, gracias a unos pocos rayos del sol, era un gran bulto debajo de las sabanas.

Lentamente Trunks se acerca a la cama que comparten sus padres, en la cual, ahora se encontraba solo Vegeta. Recordando lo dicho por Goku, se acerca a su oído y susurra.

-Hola abuelita, deme un gran abrazo.- Dice con voz tierna

-¡LOCA!, ¡ALEJATE DE MI!.- se despierta gritando, pegando un salto que casi se lleva con él a Trunks en el proceso, quedando incrustado de cabeza al techo.

-Eh... Buenos días papá.- Saluda tratando de aguantar la risa, se aclara la garganta y prosigue.- Ahora, alístese y baje a comer, nos vamos al parque.- Dice en tono autoritario, mientras salen de la habitación a esperar en la cocina.

Varios minutos después

En la mesa de la cocina se encontraban Desayunando los niños y Krilin, mientras Goku estaba de espalda, preparando la comida.

El príncipe Saiyajin entra con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

-Buenos días Vegeta/Papá/Tío.

-Humnp..

-Vegeta, que sucedió allá, ese ruido.- Pregunta Krilin.

-Callate, no quieres preguntar...

-Vegeta, ya te llevo tu desayuno.- al girarse Goku tenía puesto uno de los delantales de la mamá de Bulma, que decía "Besa al Cocinero".

El príncipe Saiyajin puso, una cara de asco indescriptible.- Cállate, y dame mi comida... ¡QUITATELO! Me recuerdas a esa vieja loca...- Exclama de pronto, mientras le arranca el delantal y lo tira hacia un rincón de la cocina.

Luego de varios minutos de un panorama grotesco, de traga traga traga mas...

Muy bien, vámonos, ya son las 10:30, si volamos con tranquilidad, llegaremos a tiempo.- Calcula Trunks antes de tomar a su padre de la mano para llevarlo afuera.

Krilin se coloca a su hija en la espalda, Goku hace lo mismo aunque no fuera necesario y Trunks obliga a Vegeta a hacer la misma acción.

Tiernas risas, algunos gruñidos y regaños que nunca faltan, llenaron el cielo, literalmente, mientras los guerreros con sus crías surcaban los cielos para llegar a su destino.

Al llegar al parque, aterrizan en un callejón no muy lejano, para no llamar la atención.

Caminaron padres e hijos de las manos hasta su destino, al llegar pidieron sus boletos, pero se les olvido un pequeñísimo detalle... Dinero.

Luego de pedir lo boletos en la taquilla y al no poder comprarlos se quedaron pensando que podrían hacer.

-¿Qué?, como que no trajeron dinero... están locos, son los padres mas irresponsables del universo.- Reprocha una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas.

-¿Gohan?, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunta Goku mientras abraza a su hijo.

-Mamá me llamo ayer y me pidió de favor que les entregara un poco de dinero, ya sabes, ella siempre piensa en todo y en todos.- dice soltando una pequeña risita luego de el último comentario.

-Gracias hermano.

-Bueno, los dejo, pásenla bien y niños, no consuman mucha azúcar.- grito lo ultimo sobre su hombro mientras corría hacia el callejón para volar hacia su hogar.

-Bueno.-dice Krilin luego de comprar los boletos.- ¡Ahora, a divertirnos!.

-Sobretodo, nos vamos a divertir genio... si no te revivimos al final del día es un milagro.

Fin del capítulo 6

Creo que no hace falta decir quien fue xD... Espero que les haya gustado, en nombre de Dios mañana monto la continuación, bueno, ya saben, comentarios por favooooooor, su opinión es muy importante para mi... ¿Quieren que siga?

Como siempre, gracias por leer...

Hasta luego y cuídense muchísimo!

SonMaría

Kirat*


	7. Solo Un Día Más

Hola Hola ya llegueee! traje pollito :3 Espero no defraudarlos... Disfruten.

Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

Capitulo 7

Luego de colocarse los brazaletes de entrada y cruzar el arco con forma de carrito, los niños perdieron sus miradas en las coloridas atracciones, al aroma a dulce inundaba sus sentidos y nunca ha de faltar, los estrambóticos premios.

Lo primero en lo que se fijaron al entrar fue en la "Sillas Voladoras"...

-Paaaaaapá.- Piden en coro.

Los tres guerreros bajaron la mirada junto a un suspiro.-Vamos, vamos.- Hablo el Ex-Monje en nombre de los tres.

Caminaron hasta la atracción, enseñaron sus brazaletes y justo cuando iban a subir.- Disculpe Señor, pero esta atracción es para adultos, los niños deben montarse en la de allá.- Explica el joven que ponía en funcionamiento el aparato.

-Ya oyeron mocosos, muévanse y terminemos esto de una vez... aun no sé para qué demonios vinimos acá, podemos volar mucho mas rápido que estas maquinas.-Lo ultimo lo susurra solo para sí, y se sienta junto a los otros guerreros.

-Disculpe Sr...- Llama el joven de nuevo.

-Estas un poco fastidioso... ¿Qué quieres ahora insecto?.

-Para poder utilizar la atracción debe tener una altura necesaria.-Explica mientras señala un cartón el cual tenía una regla con una flecha.- Ve, si se quiere montar, deberá utilizar la de niños. Así que le agradeceré a usted y a su amigo, que se cambien de atracción.

Krilin sin reprochar, ya se encontraba acostumbrado a esto, se cambio de atracción.

-Idiota, paso la flecha...

-Sr. el cabello no cuenta, así que, o se monta en la de niños, o llamo a mi supervisora...- Sentencia el chico señalando la atracción que se encontraba a la derecha de ellos, donde se encontraban los niños.

-Papá, venga de una vez, hasta que no se baje no empezara el juego.

-Es verdad Vegeta, bájate.- Suelta Goku mientras hace pucheros.

-Bájate, enano, inmaduro, TE AMO, DAME HIJOS, ¿NO TIENES UN HERMANO?- y miles de abucheos mas, llegaron de las otras personas que esperaban para subir. Las últimas tres declaraciones avergonzaron de sobremanera al Principe Saiyajin, así que por el bien de su cordura, decidió bajar y subir a la otra atracción.

Después de varios minutos de risas, algunos improperios y un gruñido en respuesta, la atracción se detiene, lo cual permite a los pequeños ya a los no tan pequeños bajar de las maquinas.

Se montaron en el carrusel, carritos chocones y la casa embrujada. Al salir de la última, tuvieron que convencer a Goku de que el Coco no existía, el pobre huyo un par de veces, pero luego de que se mencionara la comida, regreso como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.- Se quejo el Saiyajin más joven mientras sobaba su estomago.- Allá hay golosinas ¡vamos!

-Buenas, que desean.- pregunta amablemente la cajera.

-Un momento por favor.-Pide Krilin, mientras hace una seña con la mano en señal de pausa.

-Entonces, ¿cuántos quieren?, Recuerden lo que dijo Gohan, no mucha azúcar para los niños.- Recuerda el Ex-Monje.

-Yo quiero un algodón de azúcar grande, y una gaseosa.- Pide Marron.

-Yo dos algodones, dos paquetes de gomitas y un refresco grande.- Pide Goten lanzando los brazos al aire.

-Eh, niños no muchos dulc.-Yo quiero lo mismo.- Interrumpe Trunks.

-No creo que sea buena ide.- Para nosotros el doble.- Interrumpen nuevamente, pero en este caso, los guerreros más viejos.- Y tu Krilin, ¿no comerás nada?.- Pregunta Goku

-Saben... Hagan lo que quieran, estaré por allá... Solo un refresco y una bolsa de maní...-Dice ya irritado y cansado de que lo interrumpan, mientras se dirige a una mesa lo suficientemente grande para el montón de comida.

-Ssssson... 120Zenis.- Dice la chica, ahora con temor de que los hombres en frente de ella, por error se la tragaran.- Por allá le entregaran su pedido...

-Gracias.- Dice Goku mientras le entrega el dinero a la chica.- Que tenga un feliz día.

-Igualmente.- Se dirige hacia el otro extremo de la tiendita junto con los niños y Vegeta para recoger sus pedidos. Cada quien tomo lo suyo y se encaminaron a la mesa donde se encontraba Krilin, entregándole su maní y el refresco, se sentaron a devorar la montaña de chucherías que se encontraba en frente de sus narices. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que solo quedaron las sobras y los envases vacios.

-Aaaaaaaah, necesitaba esto.- Exclama Goku

-Papá, vamos a la montaña rusa.- Exclama Trunks un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-Sisissisisis, vamos vamos.- Dicen Marron todo de un tirón mientras rebotaba arriba y abajo en frente de la mesa y tomaba a Goten por la mano para brincar.

-¡VAAMOOOOOS!.- Grito Goten mientras tomaba por la mano a su padre y al Príncipe Saiyajin y los arrastraba hasta la fila para la montaña rusa. Trunks y Marron no tardaron mucho en alcanzarlos.

-CHICOS...- Grita el Ex-Monje.- Oh no, ahora tengo que recoger todo yo solo...- Observando que nadie lo veía, destruye las sobras con una pequeña bola de Ki y corre tras los demás.

Suben a la montaña rusa, empieza el trayecto... Primera vuelta, todo bajo control, segunda vuelta, Vegeta estaba verde... Tercera vuelta, Krilin tenía una extraña peluca y estaba ¿Llorando?...

Al terminar el recorrido, los niños se bajaron mucho mas energéticos que antes, la azúcar mas la adrenalina de sus pequeños cuerpecitos, hacia que quisieran brincar de felicidad. Cuando el carro se detiene, el primero en bajar es un cierto Ex-Monje el cual corre mientras gritaba ¡BAÑO!, DONDE DEMONIOS EST EL BAÑO.

Vegeta baja limpiándose la boca y Goku caminando en ZigZag. Luego de unos minutos todos se reúnen en un banco, El príncipe Saiyajin se hallaba con la mirada ida, por el mareo dado anteriormente, Krilin lo miraba con rencor y desprecio, mientras que Goku corría y brincaba con los niños alrededor cantando "un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante", tanta era el azúcar en sus cuerpos que habían pasado el 1587 hace un buen rato.

-Niños, vámonos.- Suelta Vegeta de pronto.- ¡Y TU! QUE DIABLOS ME VES.

-Tú qué crees, fuente de vomito.- Replica Krilin mientras achica los ojos en señal de desprecio.

-Ahora si te cargo el payaso.- Dice mientras se abalanza contra el Ex-Monje, de no ser por Goku, se hubiera vuelto polvo en ese mismo instante.

-Niños, no nos íbamos.- Dice mientras se acomoda sus ropas, el más pequeño de los guerreros.

-Solo una cosa más.- Suelta Marron parando de cantar.- Quiero un premio.

-Dulzura, no crees que es suficiente, papá ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas.- Dice poniendo cara de pocos amigos al recordar.- Me han llenado de vomito el cabello, me vieron llorar en el baño de hombres, ¡VEGETA CASI ME MATA POR ENESIMA VEZ, Y PARA REMATAR, UNA VIEJITA CASI ME SEUESTRA PENSANDO QUE SOY UN NIÑO!.- Explica mientras se arrodilla y les ruega a los niños.- Vámonos a casa por favor...

-Los premios son muy fáciles.-Dice Goku de pronto.

-Kakarotto... ¿se puede saber cómo sabes eso?.

-Vegeta, tengo dos hijos, siempre vengo con Milk.-Explica como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo. Explica mientras se dirige a los puestos.- Tres oportunidades por favor.- Toma la primera bola de baseball y le da una a Krilin y a Vegeta.

Golpe seco, Goku tumba las primeras tres.-El monito gigante.- Reclama su premio y se lo da a Goten, el cual brinca de felicidad.

Krilin tambien lo logra.- El unicornio.- Lo toma y se lo entrega a Marron, la niña gira en círculos mientras abraza a su nuevo jueguete.

-No voy a hacer esta ridiculez.

-Hazlo por mí.- Pide Trunks con carita de cachorro.

Vegeta Gruñe y tira la pelota con tanta fuerza que atraviesa la pared.- El dragón.-Arrebata el peluche y se lo da a Trunks, el cual lo toma con rapidez y se va a brincar con los otros dos.

-Ahora sí, vámonos.- Dice Goku mientras toma a Goten y camina hacia el callejon para poder volar, al llegar al callejón los otros padres siguen su ejemplo y se retiran a la Corporación Capsula.

A medio vuelo los niños cayeron dormidos en los brazos de sus respectivos padres.

Entran a la casa y se dirigen a la habitación de Trunks, Goku y Krilin dejan a sus niños, los besan arropan y los dejan dormir con sus peluches recién dados. Vegeta es el ultimo en entrar, deja a Trunks lo arropa y le da un beso en la frente, nunca haría esto en frente de los demás, ¿pero, por qué no en privado?.

Se retira de la habitación y se va a la propia al igual que los otros padres, se da un baño y a dormir, solo un día más se dijeron para sí mismos entre sueños.

Fin Capitulo 7

Espero que les haya gustado, Gracias por leer!, ya sabes, ¿Te gusto?, házmelo saber, ¿Te saque una sonrisa?, házmelo saber!, no adivino, amigos! xD

Por cierto, si faltan dos capítulos para terminar es mucho, creo que esta historia está llegando a su fin :3

Cuídense mucho y hasta luego, prometo actualizar más seguido, ¡Por mi Orgullo Saiyajin!

SonMaría

Kirat*


	8. Un Pequeño Examen

Hola! como andan? que hay de nuevo en sus hermosas vidas?...

Aquí el Próximo Cap de Niñeros Z, espero no defraudarlos!

Enjoy!

Capitulo 8

El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, el sonido del choque de las olas contra la arena... Oh si, la vida era bella... excepto por que, mañana todo acabaría, regresarían a sus vidas normales..."Normales" en lo que cabe, realmente por mucho que les gustara estos días de relajación, siempre era mejor estar en familia, su loca y amada familia.

Suena el toque de una puerta, la cual es abierta por una mujer Peli-Azul, con el cabello desarreglado, y un cepillo dental mas crema en su boca.

-Busnjnos djiahs.-Pronuncia mientras cepilla sus dientes.

-Buenos días, preparada para hacer maletas, mañana a regresar

Pronuncia la androide mientras entra a la habitación de Bulma junto con Milk, ambas se sientan en la cama, mientras que la genio entra al baño a terminar de cepillarse.

Las otras dos mujeres se ponen cómodas, la catira se encontraba con un Short y una franela de tirantes, en cambio la morena, tenía un vestido, pero de pantalon marrón, la cual acentuaba el bronceado de su piel.

Al paso de unos minutos sale la peli azul, con un vestido a juego de sus ojos.- Bueno, preparadas, bajemos a desayunar y a hacer maletas...

-...

-...

Carcajadas resonaron por toda la habitación, luego de que pasara el ataque de risa, limpiaran algunas lágrimas caídas por el mismo, la morena fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Día de compras y empacamos en la noche?.- Pregunta Milk como cosa suya.

-Tú qué crees.- Termina Dieciocho con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bulma solo lanzo sus brazos al aire e hizo un chillido alegría, mientras tomaba su bolso, las otras dos mujeres siguieron su ejemplo y salieron al Centro Comercial.

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula, ya había movimiento, Los tres guerreros y sus respectivas criaturitas, se hallaban en la cocina, teniendo un GRAN desayuno, cortesía de la Sra. Brief.

-Muchísimas gracias abuela.- Pronuncia Trunks dándole un Beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Sra. Brief, todo estuvo genial.- Pronunciaron Goten, Marron y Goku, los cuales siguieron el ejemplo de Trunks y le propinaron un delicado besito en la mejilla a la Sra.

Vegeta miraba asqueado a su rival.-Como diablos puede hacer eso...- Pensaba el Príncipe Saiyajin mientras miraba fijamente a su suegra.

-¿Tu también quieres un besito Vegeta...?, Tranquilo cariño, y sé que eres muy penoso, ven y yo te lo doy.- Pronuncia la Sra. Brief mientras se acerca peligrosamente al cachete del Príncipe y planta un beso en la mejilla.

Un chillido se escapa de la boca del Príncipe Saiyajin, mientras sale corriendo al lava bajillas a lavarse la cara.

-Gracias Sra. Brief.- Pronuncia Krilin entre risas, ante la actitud del príncipe.

-Siempre a tu orden cariño.- Pronuncia mientras le jalonea los cachetes, para luego plantar un beso en ellos.

La cara de trauma del Ex-Monje no fue normal, con eso creo que explico todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Krilin...

-...

-KRILIN..-Un poco más fuerte.

-...

-¡PAPÁ!.-Grito perdiendo los estribos la pequeña Marron.

-¿Uh? Que sucede cariño.-Pregunta el Ex-Monje luego de salir de sus pensamientos.

-Aun no hemos hecho nuestras tareas.-Explica Goten.

-Mejor dicho... Aun no han hecho nuestras tareas.- Dice Trunks con una sonrisa maliciosa, Marron lo único que hacía era asentir.

-Momento, Ustedes deben hacer sus tareas, nosotros solo debemos ayudarlos.- Replica Vegeta el cual ya había terminado de echarse Cloro y todo liquido corrosivo en su mejilla, la cual se encontraba de un ligero tono rojo.

-No, esta vez no, porque la tarea se trata de entregarles unas hojas a nuestros padres y una a nuestras madres, los cuales deben llenarlas, son preguntas simples.-Explica con elocuencia la pequeña Marron.

-Oh claro, yo vi a Milk llenándola antes de irse, son preguntas acerca de nuestros hijos, Milk me prohibió ver sus respuestas, y hizo jurar a Goten que no me diría nada, si no, no funcionaria.- Termina de darle sentido a la situación nuestro Saiyajin mas inocente.

-Entreguen los papeles del demonio, y vayan a jugar.- Sentencia Vegeta ya cansado de tanto parloteo.

Los niños entregaron los exámenes, los cuales consistían en una hoja tamaño carta por ambos lados.

El examen contenía: Responder todo, con la mayor sinceridad posible.

Nombre del representado:

Los tres padres fácilmente respondieron esta pregunta.

Son Ox Goten

Vegeta Brief Trunks

Calvicie Tornillos Marron

Nombre completo del representante:

Son Saiyan Goku

Vegeta Saiyan Vegeta

Calvicie SinPelo Krilin

Comida favorita del niño:

TODAS.-Responde Goku

OBVIO QUE TODAS IMBECIL...-Escribe el Príncipe Saiyajin

Helado. -Pff Fácil.-Mofa Krilin ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Materia Favorita del niño:

...¿Plastilina?, no, Solido!.- Responde "Elocuentemente" el Saiyajin más joven

Qué diablos voy a saber yo.-Escribe mientras reclama.- ¿Es obligatorio hacer esta asquerosidad?, debería aprovechar que los mocosos no están destruyendo el planeta e ir a entrenar y no estar respondiendo estas estupideces.-Al no recibir respuesta, puesto que Krilin estaba tan concentrado que casi se le salían los ojos y Goku tenía una cara como si estuviera ante el mismísimo Majin Boo a punto de tener una batalla por el universo, decidió seguir en lo suyo.

-Lectura.- Escribió sencillamente el Ex-Monje.

Color Favorito del niño:

Naranja.- Respondió mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escurría por su cara de hombre, la cual enmarcaba el alma de un niño.

Eh... Verde?, NONONO... LAVANDA!.-Responde el Principe Saiyajin sintiéndose triunfante al descubrir el color favorito de su hijo.

Rojo.- Esto lo terminare en un santiamén.- Piensa el Ex-Monje ante la facilidad del examen.

Animal preferido del niño:

Dinosaurios de Montaña Paoz.-Inocencia, dulce inocencia...

UN PRINCIPE SAIYAJIN NO LE IMPORTAN LOS ANIMALES!.-No se diga mas...

Tortugas, en especial Umigame.-Esa tortuga, más vieja que matusalen.

Actividad en familia más realizada:

Entrenar, hasta Milk lo hace.

Entrenar y Comer.

Ir de compras... por ellas.-Un rastro de dolor paso por la cara de Krilin al recordar los viajes de compras con las mujeres más importantes de su vida.

PREGUNTAS PERSONALES:

Número de integrantes en la casa, Especificar rol familiar:

4. Milk Madre, Gohan hijo mayor, Goten hijo menor, Yo, osea ¡GOKU! Padre.

5. Bulma Onna, Cocinera, Madre. Trunks Saco de boxeo, Mocoso del demonio. Yo, Príncipe de los Saiyajin, Padre. Sra. Brief VIEJA LOCA (NO SE LE ACERQUEN), Abuela. Sr. Brief Viejo fantasma, nunca lo veo, abuelo.

4. Numero 18, Madre. Marron, Hija. Umigame, Tortuga Mascota. Roshi, Viejo decrepito dueño de la casa, abuelo Politico. Krilin, Padre.

Profesión:

Entrenar y proteger el universo.-Escribe orgulloso, para él, esa era su profesión.

Entrenar Para destruir a Kakarotto.-Una pequeña sonrisa malvada se desliza por los labios del Príncipe Saiyajin.

Maestro de Artes Marciales.-Si Señores, no era un mantenido.

Meta:

Ser el más fuerte del universo, aunque ya lo soy...-Uf que modestia.

DESTRUIR A KAKAROTTO Y ADUEÑARME DEL UNIVERSO!, eso era antes, ahora, terminar de pasar el ultimo nivel de Angry Birds Space.

Tener una nariz.- Una pequeña lagrimita brota de los ojos del Ex-Monje.

Razonamiento... Si tenemos un avión de la capital del oeste, el cual viaja a 800Kmh hacia la capital del este, pero se estrella entre la frontera de la capital del sur y del este, ¿donde entierran a los sobrevivientes?:

Yo los reviviría con las esferas del dragón y todos felices.-DULCE INOCENCIA...

Y eso a mí que me importa Insecto...

En ningún lado, porque no mueren, pero les aseguro que si yo estuviera en ese avión, hubiera sido el único muerto...

Y la última pregunta, Palabras favoritas.

Comida y Kame Hame Ha, aunque Milk me dice que tienen que ser, La Amistad, El Esfuerzo y la Victoria, no me pregunten por que...

Insectos... Si no fuera por ese maldito gusano de Cell, sería solo mía.

Sheng Long sal de ahí y cumple nuestros deseos... Revive a Krilin.

Al terminar la prueba, se dieron cuenta que ya había pasado hora del almuerzo, los tres niños entran a la habitación.

-Papá, tenemos hambre y mi abuela salió de compras.-Lanza una indirecta, muy directa Trunks

-Que demonios quieres que haga yo.

-Podrías preparar algo de co...

-Ni lo pienses, mejor vamos a comprar algo para comer.- dice Krilin mientras sale de la habitación para dirigirse a algún restaurante de comida rápida.- Prefiero que cocine Bulma a que cocine Vegeta... y con eso ya es decir bastante.

Los niños y Goku rápidamente le siguieron, puesto que literalmente, se estaban muriendo de hambre.

Vegeta, ya que tenía herido su orgullo puesto que rechazaron su comida, decidió no acompañarlos, preferiría morir de hambre a compartir tiempo con humanos otra vez. Pero su estomago no pensaba lo mismo, así que solo por esta vez, decidió acompañarlos.

-Vegeta.-Dice Goku emocionado luego de verlo llegar.

-Calla, a donde comeremos?

-allí.- Señala el Ex-Monje a un lugar que tenía en letras grandes "TODO LO QUE PUEDA COMER POR 100 ZENIS"

Bajaron, y buscaron una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera comida para 4 Saiyajins. y se pararon poco a poco, de dos en dos a buscar sus respectivas comidas, luego de arruinar el lugar, hasta que no quedara una sola migaja y pagar, salieron de vuelta a casa, a relajarse, puesto que ya habían cumplido todas las expectativas de la lista, y no tenían mas nada que hacer.

-Muchas gracias Señorita, todo estuvo delicioso.- Explica Goku mientras sale detrás de los niños

-A su orden, nos alegra que hayan disfrutado de la comida.- Su voz era calmada, pero su cara de estupefacción era única.

Cuando nuestros niñeros con sus respectivos niños salieron del restaurante lo primero que hizo la chica fue buscar un papel, dibujar a Goku, Vegeta y Krilin, poner en letras grandes PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA y pegarlo en la vidriera.

Al llegar a la corporación capsula, lo primero que hicieron los padres fue recostarse en un sofá de la sala cada uno, al igual que el primer día solos.

-Niños, vayan a jugar por allí, nosotros descansaremos lo que nos queda de día y arreglaremos todo para la llegada de sus madres.-Pide Krilin, realmente quería dormir pero ya...

-No, no, no... Aun falta hacer galletas.-Replica Goten.

-¿¡Que!?, ninguno de nosotros sabemos hacer galletas, además, eso no lo decía la lista.- Argumenta Krilin en plena desesperación, justo cuando pensaba que todo había acabado, salen Goten con su tema de las galletas.

-Ustedes me lo prometieron... Bueno si no quieren, no lo hagan... Trunks Trae el teléfono.-Pronuncia con un brillo malvado en su carita tierna e inocente.

En un instante se encontraba Trunks junto con Marron, el chico tenía un celular en sus manos y la pequeña la receta de las galletas y unos delantales.

Los tres guerreros sorprendidos ante el sorprendente cambio de actitud del menor de los Son, se esperaban de cualquiera, pero no de él, hasta Vegeta había transformado su ceño habitual en una mueca de sorpresa.

Y justo cuando pensaban que podían descansar... Bueno que más da, a hacer galletas.

Fin Capitulo 8

Qué tal? espero que les haya gustado, extrañamente, me costó un poco mas hacer este capitulo... Como es costumbre preguntar, Te gusto? házmelo saber!, Te hice reír? házmelo saber!, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que te saque, al menos una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno, cuídense mucho y hasta luego!

SonMaría

Kirat*


	9. Galletas y algo mas

Bueno, luego de TAAAANTO tiempo, aquí tienen un nuevo Cap de Niñeros Z

Este está basado en una experiencia vivida...PARA NADA PLACENTERA POR CIERTO... NO SE LO DESEO NI A FREEZER *Lagrimas* *Inserte pequeños jadeos de desesperación* 'Golpe Seco' eemmm... gracias por esa cachetada...bueno volviendo al tema, como siempre, disculpen la tardanza, y espero sacarles una GRAAAN sonrisota ;3.

Enjoy

Capitulo 9

Los guerreros se dirigieron junto a sus respectivos descendientes a la cocina, a el laborioso deber de hacer las preciadas galletas de Goten, o como él las llamaba "Sus preciados bebes". Al llegar allí, los niños les entregaron 3 delantales, uno rosa, violeta y naranja, dos de ellos decían "Kiss The Cook", pero el tercero y casualmente el de Vegeta tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, obviamente, estos no eran de su talla, ya que pertenecían a Bulma. a Goku le quedaba MUY pequeño y apretado, las costuras parecían que iban a rendirse ante la masa del Saiyajin menor, en cambio a Krilin le quedaba como un Kimono, y realmente parecía que se había puesto una sabana, Vegeta, por lo contrario, era casi de la estatura de su mujer, por lo cual el largo no fue n problema, pero la delicadeza del cuerpo de la Peli-Azul, era muy diferente a la robustez de el príncipe Saiyajin, en pocas palabras, Una licra como los trajes que acostumbraba a usar.

Junto a esos delantales, había un libro de recetas, abierto en la de Galletas Con Chispas de Chocolate; Los niños emocionados, en especial Goten, ya no podían esperar que esas deliciosas Galletas estuvieran listas, la boca del menor de los Son se hallaba envuelta en agua de solo pensarlo.

-Bueno, solo debemos seguir las instrucciones, ni que fuera tan difícil.-Expresa goku.- Además, he visto a Milk haciendo miles de estas, así que no es completamente desconocido.-Termina de explicar mientras rasca con el dedo su mejilla.

-Yo también he visto a Numero18 haciéndolas, es más, se que debemos utilizar una batidora, horno y una bandeja para galletas.-Agrega el Ex-Monje cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos en señal de superioridad.

-Miren Insectos, estas cosas las hace la vieja loca, ni que me ofrezcas la inmortalidad dejo que Bulma toque un horno, la ultima vez tuve que salir corriendo a buscar una semilla del ermitaño.- Añade Vegeta mientras se da la vuelta y encara a los materiales, tratando de ignorar un escalofrió provocado por el recuerdo.-Hagamos esto de una vez, pero, mas rápido.-Termina dando una sonrisa malvada muy característica de él.

Dispuestos, o más bien, resignados a hacer las galletas, los niñeros digo guerreros mezclan todos los ingredientes necesarios y se preparan psicológicamente para hacer batir, los niños deciden matar el tiempo yendo a ver televisión y a jugar videojuegos en el cuarto de Trunks.

-¡HAHAAA! La copa es MIIIIAAAA.-Se escucha el grito de una voz infantil femenina justo cuando.

Silencio Total, y un estruendoso, fastidioso, asqueroso, tormentoso y todo lo que termine en oso, menos hermoso y amoroso... Sonido de un taladro. Si señores, se había ido la luz eléctrica, el calor a mil, y para ponerle la guinda al pastel un malvado taladro del demonio con su ruido majestuoso a todo dar que no cesaba. Oh si, la vida era bella.

-...

-Oye Trunks...

-¿mmhms Goten?

-Creo que se fue la luz...

-...Respira Trunks, no vale la pena que lo golpees...-Pensaba en voz alta el Peli-Lila, tratando de aguantar sus ganas de clavarle a Goten en la oscuridad un Golpe.

-Y después el tonto soy yo... al menos no ando hablando conmigo mismo por allí, verdad yo mismo.-Dice muy seguro de sí.

No paso un minuto cuando se escucho un pequeño gruñido, un golpe seco seguido de un jadeo y una pequeña risita femenina. Goten enciende una esferita que Ki en su manita, para iluminar la habitación, pudieron observar que su otra mano se encerraba donde había impactado el golpe de Trunks.

-Vámonos.-Dijo Marron sin esperar respuesta salieron a la cocina.

La temperatura estaba MUY alta, por lo cual sin aire acondicionado se encontraban en un ambiente bastante sofocante, al llegar pudieron ver masa de galletas por todos lados, Krilin con mantequilla, la cual debía untar en la bandeja adherida a su cabello, Goku haciendo gritando una y otra vez "¿¡Vegeta VEGETAAAA!? ¡¿ SE FUE LA LUZ?!" El príncipe Saiyajin irritado, tomó un manojo de masa de Galletas y se las arrojo en la cabeza junto con la batidora.

Los niños observan decepcionados y simplemente se van, no sin antes gritar: ¡QUEREMOS NUESTRAS GALLETAS O LE DIREMOS A MAMA!.

Instantáneamente, los tres padres pararon y giraron su cara hacia donde provenía un pequeño rayo de luz de una vela, la cual era sostenida por la Sra. Brief.

-Amores, si quieren yo les...TRATRATRATRATRATRATRATRATRA.

-Disculpe Sra, ¿pero que dijo?

-Dije, que si quieren que yo les...TRATRATRATRATRATRATRATRA.-El condenado Taladro les tenia la vida podrida.

-¡TALADRO DEL DEMONIOOOOOOOOOO! VOY A MATAR A ESE SER.

-Huy Vegetita, pero no te pongas, así... mira, esos señores están trabajando.-Regaño la Sra. Brief.- Que te parece si yo hago las galletas y ustedes se van a descansar, las mujeres llegaran en un la noche, deberían estar descansando para recibirlas.-Propone, ante una mirada muy agradecida y aliviada de nuestros niñeros.- Pero, con una condición.-Sus caras cayeron instantáneamente, esta vieja era macabra y lo sabían.-Que Vegeta me dé un GRAN ABRAZO.

-¿Tío Goku, que le pasa a mi papá?.- Pregunta el pequeño Trunks mirando a su padre, el cual estaba en el suelo en posición fetal, murmurando cosas inentendibles, junto a los otros dos guerreros, en la mano del interrogado estaba formada una pequeña esfera de Ki la cual les permitía mirarse y caminar sin necesidad de tropezarse.

-LAS GALLETAAAAAAAAS.-Grita Goten saliendo del quinto infierno con la boca llena de baba acompañada de una mirada totalmente fuera de sitio.

Un jadeo salió de las bocas de todos los presentes, este niño estaba loco.

-Primero que todo, las galletas las hará tu abuela Trunks.-Explica el Ex-monje, ante una mirada atenta de parte de los niños y Goku, al fondo se podían oír unos pequeños jadeos y gemidos, los cuales provenían del Saiyajin Mayor.

Sin dejar terminar a Krilin, Trunks le da una mirada interrogante, los tres niños, ya que Goten había vuelto a su ser, esperaban ansiosos su respuesta.

-Pero pidió algo a cambio, un abrazo de tu padre, y pues... aquí nos tienes.- termina el ex-monje con una cara de Felicidad que no se la quitaba nadie.

Luego de unos segundos de analizar lo anteriormente dicho, los nenes se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron a fuera a jugar.

Los dos personajes restantes deciden acostarse en los muebles, trayéndose con ellos al príncipe y tirarlo en uno para que siguiera con sus lamentos, y ellos luchaban por mantenerse despiertos, aunque la temperatura ayudaba, no querían que sucediera lo mismo que sucedió hace unos días.

-Eeeeee-e-e-e-e-esto no es posible... 2 abrazos en menos de una semana...-Pensaba el príncipe Saiyajin en silencio mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos tratando de ignorar el mardeto, si señores, "mardeto" taladro y la temperatura altísima, estaba sudando a chorros.

Goku decide apagar la esfera de Ki a ver si la temperatura bajaba un poco.

-Vegeta...

-...

-Veeeeegeeeeetaaaaa.-Prenuncia nuevamente Goku con una voz cantarina.

-hhmnhpm.-Responde despacio Vegeta, poco a poco volviendo a su ser.

-¿Llamamos a Milk, Bulma y 18 Para preguntar cuando vienen?.-Pregunta inocentemente Goku.

-¡¿De donde lo vamos a llamar, súper geniojin fase dos?! ¡¿Tienes celular?!.

-Alguien como que ya se siente mejor eh...-Murmura el Saiyajin menor.

-El no tiene Vegeta, pero yo si.-Explica Krilin.

-¿Quien?

-Yo, Krilin.

-TE PREGUNTO...

-...-Silencio absoluto.-Llamare a Bulma.-Fueron las últimas palabras de Krilin, seguido marca el numero de la Peli-Azul.

Luego de esperar unos segundos, se escucha una voz femenina.

-¿Alo?

-Bulma!, Hola déjame colocar el Alta voz. Ahora si, ¿como están?

-Krilin!, ¿todo bien, y los nenes? ¿Vegeta?

-¡¿MIIIIS NIÑOOOOOOS?!.- se escucho al fondo la voz de la esposa de Goku.

-Estamos bien Milk, cuando regresan?.-Explica Goku con la mirada iluminada, si, realmente extrañaba mucho a esta mujer.

-Estamos regresando de hacer unas compras de último minuto, buscaremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos.-Explica Numero 18 con su tono neutral acostumbrado.

-Se les agradece tener la casa en buen estado.- Sentencia Bulma.- a menos que quieran una dieta estricta de dos meses.

-Mira mujer, si he sobrevivido a estos 3 días con tu madre loca, estos dos inútiles y los mocosos, no hay dieta que me dañe.-Replica Vegeta triunfante con los brazos cruzados.

-CASA LIMPIA O ALARGAMOS LAS VACACIONES.-da por terminada la discusión con un todo duro.

-Si señora.- responde Krilin antes de que Vegeta empeorara la cosa.

-Los amamos, nos vemos en unas horas.-Responde Milk y antes de esperar una respuesta la rubia tranca la conversación.

****Mientras tanto en el auto****

-Ni yo me creo eso.

-Nosotras tampoco.- responden la androide y la artista marcial.

Antes de caer en carcajadas.

****Regresando a la Corporación Capsula****

-Nosotros igual Milk...-Susurra Goku, luego de que se haya cortado la llamada.

-...

-Bueno, a ordenar...-Lanza Krilin al aire.

-Krilin, no sé si te has dado cuenta insecto... ¡NO SE VE UN PEPINOOOOOO! O ACASO PRETENDES LIMPIAR ASI!? ADEMAS LA VIEJA SIEMPRE TIENE LA CASA LIMPIA.

-¡OOOOOOUUUHHHH VEGETAAAA!.-Voz femenina, extremadamente dulce.

-Mire Vieja, quiera o no lo quiera, usted no me vuelve a tocar, ¡OKAY!.-sentencia, con los ojos súper abiertos mirando de un lado a otro, aunque no podía ver nada.

-¿Cariño, donde están los niños? ya las galletas están listas... ¿Deben limpiar la casa?, oh, tranquilos, los robots lo harán.-Su voz de hacia cada vez más cercana, y ahora se podía observar un pequeño resplandor que entraba por la puerta, nuevamente, la Sra. Brief con una vela y en la otra mano una capsula.-Vengan vamos afuera, coman galletas.

TOTALMENTE desconfiando, Vegeta y los dos niñeros, siguieron a la Sra. Brief afuera con los niños. Al llegar ella apaga la vela, puesto que allí llegaba la luz del sol y activa la capsula donde sale una mesa de picnic llena de galletas, al instante que se abrió los tres niños llegaron en un santiamén y comenzaron a comer, junto a los 2 Saiyajines mayores y el ex-monje.

Luego de gastar absolutamente todas las galletas, incinerar el mardeto taladro y la llegada de la TAN esperada luz, se resignaron a esperar la llegada de sus bellas esposas y madres, Los robots había limpiado toda la casa para evitar problemas.

Los guerreros y la linda damita se encontraban sentados en el jardín delantero a la expectativa, solo faltaba esperar. Si señores, esta historia iba para "Sobreviví"

Bueno, luego de un montonononon de tiempo, aquí les tengo otro capítulo y aunque me duela el penúltimo, en el próximo ya llegan las damas y pues, todo listo.

Si te gusto, Házmelo saber!, si quieres una bella y sexy pero sensible secuela Házmelo saber!, si estas enamorada de nuestros niñeros, Házmelo saber! tengo una idea para un nuevo Fic, pero se los explicare al final del próximo capitulo.

Como es costumbre, gracias por leer, Cuidence mucho y disculpen de nuevo, mi país no está muy bueno política ni socialmente estos últimos días por lo cual, no me he podido concentrar.

Chauuu! hasta la proximaaaa SonMa Out!

SonMaría

Kirat*


End file.
